07: La meta de mi viaje
by cali-chan
Summary: Yamato se esta mudando para asistir a la Universidad, y tiene una conversacion con su padre. Cancion de Laura Pausini.


La meta de mi viaje, por cali-chan. Masaharu Ishida cruzo el dintel de la puerta ya bien pasada la medianoche, cargando su maletin en una mano, y soltandose la corbata con su mano libre. Sabia que su hijo mayor estaba despierto; siempre estaba despierto hasta la madrugada, y ademas, se podia ver la luz por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto. El hombre dejo el maletin sobre el sofa (o lo que creia que era el sofa - no podia ver nada con las luces apagadas), y se dirigio a su habitacion, exclamando un cansado "Ya llegue, Yamato." Sin fijarse si su hijo lo habia escuchado o no, cerro su puerta tras el, y se tumbo en la cama, cerrando los ojos, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse los zapatos. 

No habian pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando escucho que la puerta se abria. 

"¿Papa?" 

El somnoliento padre abrio un ojo, y se percato de que su hijo estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, vestido en unos boxers verdes y una camiseta gris. "¿Que pasa? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Estoy cansado, hijo." 

"Me mudo."   
  


****

LA META DE MI VIAJE 

****

Un songfic por Carla 

****

(aka cali-chan)    
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yamato estaba ya empacando sus cosas. Se iba en dos dias y queria tener todo listo para entonces. Claro, estaba el pequeño problema de que, viviendo el y su padre solos en ese apartamento, todo estaba hecho un desastre, y encontrar todas sus cosas entre todo ese reguero seria toda una odisea. Solo buscando en su habitacion, ya se habia encontrado cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber perdido, y hasta cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber TENIDO. 

Entre esas cosas, se habia encontrado un album de fotos, de los chicos, nada muy grande, repleto de fotos de el y Takeru, y su papa (seguramente se le habia quedado a Takeru en una de sus visitas). En una de ellas, estaba su papa al frente, cargando a un Takeru que no podia tener mas de dos años sobre sus hombros, y el mismo frente a su padre, siendo apenas un niñito de kindergarten. Los tres estaban sonriendo. Se veian muy felices. 

Yamato fruncio el ceño. Siempre habia tratado de no olvidar como era su vida antes de que sus padres se divorciaran, pero habia pasado tanto tiempo, que a veces le resultaba dificil recordarla.   


**Con tus besos despertabamos**   
**Tu dormias mientras mientras Silvia y yo**   
**ibamos a aquella escuela que**   
**nos decias vais para aprender**   


Despues de vivir tanto tiempo con su padre, le iba a resultar dificil cambiar de rutina. Sobre todo por las mañanas. Nada mas de pensar que no iba a tener a nadie que todos los dias le halara los cobertores para que se despertara y fuera a alistarse para la escuela ya le parecia una pesadilla. Y tambien la cantidad de dinero que se iba a tener que gastar en relojes-despertadores. 

Dejando el foto-album sobre la cama, se apuro hacia el armario, dispuesto a buscar su cuaderno de canciones. _Se que esta por aqui en algun lado_, penso. _¡Argh! Al paso que voy, no voy a tener todo listo en dos dias, ¡sino en dos milenios! Tal vez deba llamar a Sora. Seguro ella podra venir a ayudarme._   


**Y a vivir nos enseñabas tu**   
**cada dia mas aun**   
**Con tus ojos llenos de ese amor**   
**por dos hijas llenas de ilusion**   


Masaharu observaba a su hijo desde la puerta. Ya habia puesto la habitacion patas para abajo y todavia no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. _Probablemente algo de su musica_, dedujo. Yamato volteo todos los cajones de su armario, dejando pantalones, camisas y ropa interior tirada por todos lados. 

Masaharu sonrio. _Esto se parece a cuando empezo a tocar en la banda. Solo que en esa epoca lo que se le perdia era la harmonica. Y ahora..._

Y ahora era distinto. Ya no era una ilusion juvenil, ni un ideal lejano. Ahora era cierto. Yamato iba a entrar a la universidad. A estudiar astronautica, ni mas ni menos. Era gracioso, Masaharu nunca habria imaginado que su hijo, rebelde como el solo, iria a parar en una carrera como esa. Siempre penso que seria ingeniero, o algo asi. O que decidiria quedarse en el mundo de la musica para el resto de su vida.   


**Que no haria yo**   
**porque el tiempo no se fuera, no**   


Se acerco a la cama, donde su hijo habia dejado el album de fotos, y lo abrio en una de las ultimas paginas. En ella habia una foto mal revelada, que estaba blanca y descolorida hacia la esquina inferior derecha. Habia sido tomada hacia ya unos años. Ahi, con una cancha de bolos en el fondo, estaba Yamato en el centro de la foto. No podia tener mas de quince años, y estaba vestido con el uniforme verde de la secundaria Odaiba. Masaharu estaba junto a el, en su habitual pantalon y camisa blanca con la corbata a medio poner (o medio quitar), con una mano sobre la cabeza rubia de su hijo. Estaba sonriendo burlon, y Yamato lo miraba con una cara de '¡Papaaaaaaa, el cabello nooooooo...!'. Al lado izquierdo, mas al fondo, se podia ver el cabello de Taichi, quien seguramente estaba haciendo una de sus 'increibles chuzas.' 

"¿Que ves, Papa?" le pregunto Yamato, acercandosele por detras para ver por sobre su hombro. 

"Oh, nada. Solo viendo las fotos." 

"¡Ah, vamos, Papa, no te me pongas nostalgico ahora!" dijo Yamato, quitandole el album de las manos a su padre y tirandolo otra vez sobre la cama. 

"No estoy nostalgico. Solo me preguntaba de donde habia salido ese album. ¿Es de Takeru?" 

"Pues mio no es. Como sea, tengo que llamar a Sora para que venga a ayudarme, ¿podrias salir un momento?" 

Masaharu sonrio, en forma sugestiva. "Oh, creeme, nada de lo que oiga puede ser peor que lo que VI la ultima vez." 

Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron mas que dos sartenes. "Escucha, se que tu eres 'el seductor' y todo eso, pero esta definitivamente no es la conversacion apropiada para tener con mi PADRE. Ahora, ¿si me disculpas?" dijo, señalando la puerta. 

"Heh. Ya quiero verte cuando tengas hijos..." murmuro Masaharu, aun sonriendo, y salio del cuarto para darle a su hijo la privacidad que solicitaba.   


**He aprendido a cantar por ti, lo se**   
**En las noches de estio, en el cafe**   
**He adquirido mi coraje**   


Masaharu alzo la mirada del televisor cuando vio a su hijo salir de su habitacion. Mirando un poco mas alla pudo ver que adentro todavia estaba todo regado. Yamato se sento junto a el en el sofa. 

"¿Ya llamaste a Sora?" 

"Si, dijo que viene para aca." 

Masaharu rio un poco. "Quien lo habria pensado. Mi maduro e independiente hijo mayor no puede arreglar una maleta sin la ayuda de su novia." 

Yamato fruncio el ceño. "¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razon! Yamato, ¿que pasa contigo?" dijo en forma sarcastica, ligeramente golpeandose la cabeza con su mano. "Y, exactamente, ¿que es tan malo de que Sora me ayude?"

"No queria ofenderte," empezo Masaharu, "solo me parece gracioso, si antes decias que no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie."

"Eso cambio hace mucho tiempo," le devolvio Yamato, un poco cortante.   


**Y he encontrado el camino y la alegria**   
**de tu fuerza y de tu melancolia,**   
**de tu imagen de tu instante**   


"Espera, Yamato, no te pongas asi," le dijo Masaharu, levantando una mano como diciendole a su hijo que se calmara. "Sabes que yo se que Sora es una buena chica. Lo unico que trataba de decir era que no deberias depender tanto de ella. Un dia puede que ya no este, y entonces..."

"Solo porque tu matrimonio no funciono no quiere decir que mi relacion con Sora vaya a terminar mal," lo corto Yamato. El ambiente en la sala cada vez se hacia mas pesado.

Masaharu miro a su hijo por un momento, y despues se paso una mano por la cabeza, mirando hacia el televisor. "Tienes razon, Yamato. Lo siento, no debi haber dicho eso."

Yamato inmediatamente bajo la guardia. "Esta bien, Papa. No hay problema. Solo cambiemos de tema."   


**En las fiestas no te vi jamas**   
**las pasamos siempre con mama**   
**el trabajo te alejaba un dia**   
**y tu soledad la hacia mia**   


"¿Estas seguro de que puedes con todo esto? Es decir, ¿quien va a cuidar de el apartamento ahora que me voy? Tu no estas aqui en todo el dia," le pregunto Yamato. Y era razonable, viendo las horas de trabajo que tenia el hombre.

"Hey, no es como si siempre estuviera fuera, ¡a veces estoy aqui!" trato de convencerlo Masaharu.

Sin embargo, no lo logro. "Papa, en todos los años que he vivido contigo, nunca llegaste temprano."

Masaharu parpadeo y se rasco un poco la cabeza. "Bueno, creo que puedo jugar un poco con los horarios."

Yamato halo una silla hacia el subio las piernas sobre ella. "Mejor, porque no vaya a ser que te roben o algo asi," murmuro, volteando su mirada al televisor, que estaba pasando, casualmente, imagenes de su ultimo concierto.

Minutos despues, su padre imito su postura. "¿Que hacias tu mientras estabas solo aqui, de todos modos?" le pregunto.

Yamato penso por un momento. "Oh, no se... dormir, comer, estudiar... escribir canciones... practicar..."

"¿No te aburrias? Quiero decir, un niño de once años en una casa solo debia sentirse aburrido en algun momento."

"Si, a veces. Pero me acostumbre."

Masaharu cerro los ojos por unos segundos. "Somos un par de lobos solitarios."

Yamato sonrio, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor. "Si, ya lo creo."   


**que no haria yo**   
**para darte el tiempo que paso**   


"Y, ¿como vas a hacer con la comida? No vas a tener nadie que cocine, ni que haga las compras," empezo Yamato. "Tal vez yo..."

Esta vez fue su padre quien no se trago el cuento. "Hablas como si fueras mi sirvienta. Por si no lo sabias, yo alguna vez fui soltero, y tuve que sostenerme yo mismo."

Yamato lo miro con una expresion rara. "¡¿Sabes cocinar?!"

Masaharu sonrio de medio lado. "Claro. Solo tengo que desempolvar un poco el libro de recetas."

"¡¿Entonces por que estuve cocinando yo todos estos años?!" exclamo Yamato, incredulo.

"Bueno, yo soy el que trabajo duro para mantenerte, ¿no es justo que tu tambien hagas algo para ayudar?" respondio Masaharu, en ese momento sonando como un niño sabelo-todo de escuela primaria.

Yamato puso la cara entre sus manos, en señal de desesperacion, y murmuro: "A el le toco la parte facil..."   


**He aprendido a entregarme como tu,**   
**arriesgandolo todo y mas aun**   
**he aprendido tu coraje**   


"Como sea, ¿has visto mi cuaderno de canciones?" pregunto Yamato, acomodandose otra vez.

"Me parecio verlo en mi cesto de ropa sucia," le contesto su Papa, como si fuera la ocurrencia mas comun en esa casa.

"¿Y como llego eso a alli?" pregunto Yamato.

Masaharu se encogio de hombros. "Hey, si las llaves de mi auto pudieron aparecer en la refrigeradora, no tiene nada de extraño que tus canciones aparezcan en mi cuarto."

Yamato parpadeo. Si era logico. "¿Donde lo pusiste? Papa... ¡no las mandaste a la lavanderia con la ropa, ¿o si?!" pregunto, repentinamente desesperado.

"No, las puse en algun lado," respondio su padre, para en seguida preguntar: "¿Para que las necesitas? ¿Van a continuar con la banda, aun cuando esten todos en la universidad?"

"Pero claro," le respondio Yamato. "Eso ni lo dudes. La banda es algo muy importante para todos, y no la vamos a dejar asi porque si, y menos cuando estamos en nuestro mejor momento. Solo tendremos que esforzarnos un poco mas para poder con todo."

"Me parece buena idea," le comento Masaharu, "si tiene futuro, entonces debes continuarla."

"Suenas como mi abuela," rio Yamato.

"Debe ser porque lo herede de ella."

"¿Y yo lo herede de ti?"   


**Y he entendido tus tipicas manias**   
**que ahora son para mi tu gran virtud,**   
**pues la meta de mi viaje eres tu**   


Ambos se sumieron en profundas contamplaciones. Una de las tantas cosas que Yamato extrañaria sobre su Papa, eran esas cosas curiosas que solo el hacia, pero que todas tenian un sentido. Como por ejemplo, cada noche que llegaba, dejaba su maletin en el sofa. De pequeño, Yamato no podia entender por que hacia eso, y por que no se lo llevaba para su cuarto como lo hacia su Mama. No fue sino muchos años despues de estar viviendo ellos dos solos, que comprendio que lo hacia para no olvidarlo por la mañana.

O por que siempre metia los alimentos congelados al microondas al reves. Despues de mucha observacion se dio cuenta de que lo hacia para que los alimentos hicieran mas peso y el plato pudiera girar normalmente.

Tantas cosas que le habia tomado tiempo entender.

Y tantas cosas que habia crecido a imitar.

"Creo que por un tiempo no tendre un sofa en el cual dejar mi mochila," comento, aparentemente de la nada.

"Puedes dejarla junto a la puerta," le dijo su Papa, "eso hacia yo cuando joven."

"Si... tal vez haga eso."   


**Y es asi**   
**soy como tu**   
**siempre algo mas**   
**cada sonrisa y cada lagrima**   


Yamato se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto. Masaharu lo siguio, y lo encontro mirandose al espejo.

"¿Complejo de Narciso?" pregunto, entretenido, viendo como su hijo levantaba cada mechon de cabello como inspeccionandolo.

"Si, claro, Papa, es que tu sabes que no puedo resistirme a mi mismo, soy tan hermoso..." le contesto, su voz sarcastica pero divertida al mismo tiempo. "No, es que estoy pensando que tengo que cortarme el cabello. Ya esta creciendo demasiado otra vez."

"¿Y que? ¿Buscas un cambio de imagen?"

"Hmmm, tal vez... Puede que ya sea hora de cambiar."

"¿Por que no te lo cortas como el mio?"

Yamato se volteo, con la mano izquierda ocupada por un mechon rubio, y miro a su padre con cara de '¡¿Estas loco?!'. Masaharu parpadeo, y se respondio a si mismo: "Bueno, bueno, ya entiendo que no..."

Yamato volvio a voltearse hacia el espejo, acomodandose otra vez el cabello, y volteando la cara para verse de otro angulo. Por un segundo miro a su Papa por el espejo, y fruncio el ceño. _Hey, pensandolo bien..., _penso. _Tal vez no quede tan mal... Nah. Me veria muy viejo.___

Masaharu sonrio. Sabia exactamente lo que su hijo estaba pensando.   


**He adquirido tu coraje**   
**Y he aprendido a saer en quien confiar,**   
**en la vida yo sigo sin dudar**   
**mi camino en este viaje por ti, junto a ti**   
**He adquirido mi coraje**   


"Yamato, ¿estás seguro de esto?"

Yamato se sento en la cama, junto a su Papa. "¿Sobre que? ¿La mudanza?"

"Me refiero a todo esto. ¿Astronautica? ¿Como llegaste a esa carrera?"

El joven se encogio de hombros. "No se. Siempre me habia llamado la atencion."

"Te lo tenias bien callado."

"Si."

"Nunca imagine que querrias ser astronauta."

"Que se yo. Siempre estoy cantando sobre estrellas y esas cosas, y un dia simplemente me paso por la mente, y... me gusto. Me parecio emocionante, no se, ir a lugares donde nadie ha ido y todo eso. Debe sentirse fabuloso."

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Pero no un silencio pesado, sino uno relajante. Tranquilo. Comodo. Los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre los proximos cambios.   


**Me despierto en casa cada dia,**   
**pienso en cuando ayer no te tenia**   
**y tambien en que podria hacer**   
**para darte el tiempo que se fue**   


Masaharu puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Yamato alzo la mirada para encontrar a su padre sonriendo, con un brillo en sus ojos que no podia describir.

"Yamato... hijo... se que no digo esto muy a menudo, pero... estoy orgulloso de ti. Se que llegaras muy alto."

Yamato se sintio contento. "Papa... el dia que ponga mi pie en Marte... ese triunfo te lo dedicare a ti."   


****

FIN 

****

****

**Q's & A's** (Preguntas y respuestas que pueden estarse preguntando despues de leer esto.)

**1. ¿Eh? ¿"Silvia y yo"? ¿"Dos HIJAS"?**   
Eh, jeje ^^;; Es que la cancion que uso para este songfic es de Laura Pausini. Mi amiga ReBK me presto su CD y llevo dos semanas sufriendo de Pausini-itis aguda ^_^;; Esta cancion, "La meta de mi viaje" (del CD "Entre tu y mil mares", el #4 de Laura Pausini), la escribio Laura para su padre. Y como ella tiene una hermana, Silvia, pues obviamente va a hablar de ella. Si, es raro que use para Yamato una cancion cantada por una mujer, pero es que las liricas encajaban. Si les molesta, solo ignoren esas dos referencias a la familia P... pueden cambiar Silvia por Takeru y la palabra hijos por hijas. En realidad no altera la situacion... n_n

**2. ¿Por que hacer un fanfic sobre Yamato y su Papa?**   
Bueno, es que el señor Ishida siempre me ha caido bien. Ese hombre tiene que ser el Papa mas solido del mundo ^_^ ¡Y me parece que se merece tener un fanfic! Y claro, sin olvidar a Yamato ^.~ Ademas, cuando vi como quedaba el final de 02, me fije en que Yama se parece mucho a su Papa, nada mas que en rubio... me parecio entonces que Yamato si debio tener a su padre como un modelo a seguir, y eso me parecio lindo, y ademas es justamente de lo que trata la cancion ^^ He aqui, entonces, mi version de su relacion padre-hijo.

**3. ¿Que hace Sora en esta historia? ¬_¬**   
Eeeeep! ^^;; ¡Perdon, perdon! Entiendanme, estoy tan obsesionada con Sora&Yama, que aunque tenga toda la voluntad de hacer un fic sin Yamara (o sin romance en general), ¡no me sale! *se arrodilla* ¡Perdonenme! ;_; ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! De veras que mi intencion era hacer un fic puramente de la relacion entre Yama y su Papa. Pero tenia que hacerlo acorde con DA02, y Sora encajo, y... bueno, ya quedo asi. Si quieren, pueden ignorar su mencion, o imaginar que no es Sora sino cualquier otra (aunque me sentiria muy feliz si dicen que les gusta el Sorato y lo dejan todo como esta ^^). Y ahora que me fijo... hey, ¡Sora nunca llego! ?_?

**4. ¿Que paso con todas las tildes?**   
La tilde no es un simbolo del lenguaje universal, y hay muchos procesadores de texto, HTML y navegadores que no la reconocen y ponen unos garabatos raros que a mi no me gustan... por eso simplemente no las pongo, para que todo el mundo pueda entender la historia. Y otra cosa, no he revisado esto todavia, asi que si hay algun error ortografico (aparte de las tildes) o cualquier cosa asi, solo pasenlo por alto. Por ejemplo, todo este fic fue escrito cuando yo y el teclado estabamos colocados en posiciones incomodas, y cada vez que iba a escribir "Yamato" me salia "Yamayo", asi que no se extrañen ^^;;

**5. Yamato, ¿Astronauta?**   
Refieranse al episodio 50 de DA02. Si alguien no lo conoce aun, y desea conocerlo, con toda confianza puede enviarme un e-mail y se lo contare ^_^

**6. ¿Que significa ese final?**   
Idem a la pregunta anterior.****

**7. ¿Masaharu?**   
Si, ese es el nombre del Papa de Yamato. Aparece en DA02.   


**Notitas de cali-chan :**

Si, ya saben que Digimon no me pertenece a mi, sino a Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fox Kids, y a un monton mas de gente, pero a mi no... Es una realidad que me atormenta continuamente ;_; La cancion "La meta de mi viaje" fue compuesta por L. Pausini/Dati/Cheope, musica por Galbiati/Cortesi, e interpretada por Laura Pausini, (c) 2000. Este fanfic fue un golpe repentino de inspiracion, producto de demasiada coca-cola, demasiadas horas oyendo el CD de Laura Pausini, y un deseo insaciable por escribir a Yama-chan en boxers verdes *drool* =b........... Por favor, C&C&C en sus reviews ^_^   
  



End file.
